For gas turbine applications (buckets, nozzles, shrouds, combustion chambers) nickel-base superalloys are used.
However, in this field, nickel-base superalloys encounter one fundamental limitation, i.e. their oxidation resistance.
In this regard, it should be considered that creep damage in gas turbine components is associated with grain boundary precipitates. These particles provide favourable nucleation sites for grain boundary cavities and micro-cracks. The formation of HfC and M23C6 carbides as grain boundary precipitates can also lead to grain boundary metal depleted zones which are susceptible to corrosive attack.